Kazuya Oki
Kamen Rider Super-1 (仮面ライダースーパー１, Kamen Raidā Sūpā Wan) is the titular character from the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Super-1. Kazuya Oki Kazuya Oki (沖 一也, Oki Kazuya) volunteers to undergo cybernetic surgery in the International Space Development Program in the United States in order to become an Astronaut who can survive in outer space without the need for a bulky external suit. After a successful operation, he is given the codename "Super-1". Before he can depart for space, however, the base where he received his operation is attacked by the Dogma Kingdom. Only Kazuya is able to escape. Determined to avenge the deaths of the scientists, he returns to Japan and is trained by a martial arts expert, Master Genkai. With this knowledge, he is able to transform into the powerful Kamen Rider Super-1. At the half of the series, Super-1 finally topples the Dogma Kingdom, only to encounter another evil group called the Jin Dogma. At this point, the series became much more lighthearted, with the introduction of the Junior Riders, who serve as comic relief, and the bizarre Jin Dogma kaijin. Jin Dogma's monsters are based on household objects, such as Ladders, Basketballs, and Refrigerators; reminiscent of Obake from Japanese folklore. Ultimately, Kazuya defeats Jin Dogma, allowing Japan to exist in peace. He then finally fulfills his childhood dream and ventures into outer space with the help of a new team of scientists. Changeman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Changeman are seen fighting usual foes, a megabeast empire, & anti-bio unionshow up and wind up defeating them. Juspion, Byclosser, Shaider, Kamen Rider Super-1, Red One, Green Two, Dyna Red, Goggle Black, & Vul Shark arrive assist the Changeman. Flashman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Flashman are seen fighting Reconstructibe Experiment Empire Mess, Spielban, Juspion, Shaider, Kamen Rider Super-1, Change Dragon, Change Mermaid, Red One, Green Two, & Dyna Red arrive assist the Flashman ZX Returning to Earth, Kazuya would later ally himself with the past Kamen Riders, and along with Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman, would help to convince Ryo Murasame, the 10th Rider Kamen Rider ZX, to join their side. RX Decade: Final Chapter Kazuya along with Tendou (Kamen Rider Kabuto) form a team with Tsukuba (Skyrider) to fight against Tsukasa (Kamen Rider Decade). But they failed and were defeated by Decade and sealed away in his cards. After Decade were defeated, it is assumed that Kazuya along with the other riders were restored in the alternate world and its riders were also restored. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize the Core Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, including Super-1, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced off against Shocker's Great Leader. Later, when joined by a force of extra riders, Super-1 and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen He is seen fighting alongside the Super Sentai army. Kamen Rider Super-1 *'Punch : 300 ton' *'Kick : 500 ton' *'Jump power: infinite m' The arsenals of Kamen Rider Super-1 is developed by the group known as the International Space Development Program. Super-1 was designed as a space cyborg which can survive in space exploration. Techniques *Super Whirlwind Kick (スーパー旋風キック, Sūpā Senpū Kikku?) *Super Rider Spark Kick (スーパーライダー閃光キック, Sūpā Raidā Senkō Kikku?) *Super Spark Kick (スーパー閃光キック, Sūpā Senkō Kikku?) *Spark Kick (閃光キック, Senkō Kikku?) *Super Rider Two-step Kick (スーパーライダー二段キック, Sūpā Raidā Nidan Kikku?) *Super Rider Sun Kick (スーパーライダー日輪キック, Sūpā Raidā Nichirin Kikku?) *Super Rider Forward Roll Kick (スーパーライダー前方回転蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Zenpō Kaiten Geri?) *Super Rider Double Kick (スーパーライダーダブルキック, Sūpā Raidā Daburu Kikku?) *Super Rider Moon Somersault Kick (スーパーライダー月面宙返りキック, Sūpā Raidā Getsumen Chūgaeri Kikku?) *Super Rider Moon Surface Kick (スーパーライダー月面キック, Sūpā Raidā Getsumen Kikku?) *Super Rider Whirlwind Kick (スーパーライダー旋風キック, Sūpā Raidā Senpū Kikku?) *Super Rider Plum-blossom Two-step Kick (スーパーライダー梅花二段蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Baika Nidan Geri?) *Super Rider Lightning Drop (スーパーライダー稲妻落とし, Sūpā Raidā Inazuma Otoshi?) *Super Rider Mid-air Kill-Factor Four-step Whirlwind Kick (スーパーライダー空中殺法四段旋風蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Kūchū Sappō Yondan Senpū Geri?) *Super Rider Cross Revolving Kick (スーパーライダー十字回転キック, Sūpā Raidā Jūji Kaiten Kikku?) *Super Rider Whirlwind Two-step Kick (スーパーライダー旋風二段蹴り, Sūpā Raidā Senpū Nidan Geri?) *Super Rider Lightning Whirlwind Kick (スーパーライダー稲妻旋風キック, Sūpā Raidā Inazuma Senpū Kikku?) *Super Rider Lightning Spark Kick (スーパーライダー稲妻閃光キック, Sūpā Raidā Inazuma Senkō Kikku?) *Super Rider Return Three-step Kick (スーパーライダー反転三段キック, Sūpā Raidā Hanten Sandan Kikku?) *Super Rider Horizon Kick (スーパーライダー水平線キック, Sūpā Raidā Suiheisen Kikku?) *Super Rider Sky Continual Kick (スーパーライダー天空連続キック, Sūpā Raidā Tekū Renzoku Kikku?) *Super Rider Two-handed Carotid Artery Strike (スーパーライダー諸手頸動脈打ち, Sūpā Raidā Morote Keidōmyaku Uchi?) or Sincere Fist Two-handed Strike (赤心拳諸手打ち, Sekishin Ken Morote Uchi?) *Sincere Shaolin Fist Two-handed Chop (赤心少林拳諸手斬り, Sekishin Shōrin Ken Morote Giri?) *Sincere Shaolin Fist Joining Palms (赤心少林拳合掌, Sekishin Shōrin Ken Gasshō?) *Super-1 Throw (スーパー1投げ, Sūpā Wan Nage?) Equipment Cyclode The Cyclode(スィアクロード Saikurōdo?) is Kazuya's transformation belt allows him to transform into Super-1. Five Hands As Super-1, Kazuya possesses super-powered attachments called the "Five Hands". They are as follows: *'Super Hands: '''Super-1's default silver gloves. He can perform the Super Punch with them (300 tons of force) *'Elek Hands: Super-1's blue gloves. They can shoot an electric beam (10,000 volts) *'Power Hands: '''Super-1's red gloves. He gains the ability to lift heavy objects, up to 50 tons *'Radar Hands: 'Super-1's gold gloves. He can shoot missiles that emit radar waves, allowing him to see further from the radar screen on his gloves. *'Thermal Hands: 'Super-1's green gloves. The right glove is a cryogenic sprayer, while the left glove is a flamethrower. Rider Machines Super-1 also has two Motorcycles, "Rider Machines" in the series' parlance V-Machine '''V-Machine ' (Vマシン Bui Mashin?) is Super-1's first bike which can transform into the more-complex "V-Jet". This was the first and only Rider Machine created by United States Motorcycle Manufacturer, Harley-Davidson. In ''Kamen Rider Spirits '' The V-Jet has maneuvering thrusters for use in space. V-Machine.jpg|V-Machine V-Machine1.jpg|V-Machine Blue Version The '''Blue Version (ブルーバージョン Burū Bājon?) is Super-1's second bike which can cover rough terrain better than the V-Machine. Blue Version.jpg|Blue Version Blue Version1.jpg|Blue Version Kamen Ride Card is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Super-1. Kamen Rider Diend first used the card in the World of Decade, summoning Super-1 alongside Black RX and Agito to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Super-1, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decadeto transform into Super-1. Trivia Kamen Rider Super-1 has the most Rider Kick varations of a single rider (26) mostly due to his martial arts training. Behind the scenes Kazuya Oki was portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Super-1, his suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Super-1's suit actor was . *In Kamen Rider Decade: The Last Story, he was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Super-1 was voiced by an unidentified voice actor and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Super-1's suit actor was . Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Super-1 Category:Heroes Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Tech Riders Category:Spirits Riders